


Trapped

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rounding second and heading for third...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

It had taken three weeks of staying firmly at first base, but he was now rounding second and heading for third, and Troy didn't know if it were possible for a sixteen-year-old boy to die of a heart attack.

He'd offered to take her to the movies and instead she'd invited him on a stake-out, which apparently, got her going pretty good and they were now trying to sort out a tangle of arms and legs and bra straps and zippers in her three foot wide, cramped backseat, with her physics textbook digging into his spine. But she moaned _his_ name when he took her seashell pink nipple into his mouth and let her feel the slightest scrape of his teeth, and he could feel the blunt pressure of her short nails dragging raggedly over the back of his neck.

And he had to know what her cunt felt like.

The pop of the button on the top of her jeans was as loud as an atomic bomb in the stark silence of the car, and it seemed to break the spell. She froze underneath him, stiller than a statue and he jumped back in shock, thumping his head on the soft ceiling. "Veronica…did I do something wrong…." He was breathing like he'd just lost a track meet and she was scrambling into her shirt and pushing her way back into the front seat.

"It's late, I've got to get home."


End file.
